


Our little family

by Shipsandsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Cas, Diapers, Gen, Little Dean, Little Sam, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay, Pacifiers, Spanking, Team deans red ass, daddy gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsandsmut/pseuds/Shipsandsmut
Summary: When Cas and Gabe want to be daddies, they find two little boys to fill their family





	1. A Small Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short chapter, as it's just an intro! The next and real first chapter will be up soon! :)

   Dean  stiffened up as the rain started to pour outside his car window. It was practically monsooning outside and he definitely couldn't drive in these conditions. He sighed, checking the backseat to see his little brother, well, younger brother, Sam was most certainly not little, the 15 year old was big for his age, already bigger than dean, who was 17. 

   Dean jumped as thunder cracked above head, and he curled up in the front seat. It was definitely going to be a long night...

 

 

 

   Cas and Gabe sat in the car behind  the two boys, they had been following the young boys for a month now, since cas had caught the older one selling his body in a club. Cas had instantly fallen in love with the boy, and all he wanted to do now was look after him, and his brother who had instantly melted his heart. Gabe too had recentlycome to love the boys, after agreeing with cas that they should take them in, now they just had to wait, soon, soon they would take the boys home, and make them their own

 


	2. The Start of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Gabe take their little boys home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a slip chapter, since I promised that it would be longer, I split the chapter into two, the second half will be longer than the first

   Cas and Gabe had finally figured out a way to get their little boys home. It's was a fairly simple plan, and as Gabe walked up to the club, he was ready to do what he had to. Money in hand he walked over to dean, who stood off to the side, tugging on his tight shirt, obviously uncomfortable and it broke Gabe's heart. As Gabe approached, he smiled at Dean. "Hello there pretty boy, how much is a night?", Dean eyed Gabe, shy and scared. "I-It's $100 a night s-sir...", Dean never liked going through with these deals and they scared him a little, if he was being honest. Gabe nodded and pulled out his wallet, "I'll give you $500, if we can take your car home, I came with a friend, and I don't want him to know", Dean didn't even care what the reason was $500 was a hell of a lot of money, and he figured Sam could just wait outside in the car, that didn't sound so bad he reasoned, and agreed to the deal. Dean took The man home, after briefly telling Sam he everything was okay, and to just take a nap. Once Dean got the guy home, he remembered being handed something to drink that tasted funny, before strong arms scooped him up as he started to pass out.

   Gabe had given Dean some sleep meds, mixed with juice, and as the boy had started to knock out, he carefully took the boy up to his new nursery, getting him out of his too tight clothes, he began to get to work on taking care of his new baby boy. Meanwhile, Cas was downstairs, getting a sleepy Sam out of the car. The 15 year old slept like a rock, and didn't even stir as cas got him into his own room, to get him cleaned up and into a nice and comfy bed.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

   Dean woke up warm, with something soft all over him, he frowned and struggled to open his eyes. When they were opened he blinked in a hazy confusion. This wasn't his car, and he had new seen this place before..? And he was in some sort of cage! At that he shot straight up, breathing hard.  _Holy shit. This wasn't a cage, it was an oversized baby crib...and...FUCK! there was a diaper between his legs!_ Dean was working himself up into a panic attack, when the door opened and a man with dark hair and bright blue eyes walked in. "Hi there my sweet  baby, you're okay...hush sweet boy, it's okay..." The man cooed at him and held out a gentle hand to touch he hair, but Dean threw himself back against that other wall of the crib, "S-Stay away from me... don't touch me..." Dean yelled, but he did stutter, the fear evident on his delicate features. Cas frowned, he wanted his baby to be happy and relaxed, not scared and sad, he hadn't really planned for Dean to be unhappy with this.

 

   Cas let Dean stay where he was for a second, before coming over and picking him up anyways. "Baby, please calm down, you'll wake up your brother!" Dean's eyes widened at that and he bit cas so hard in the shoulder that he drew blood and Cas dropped him. Dean tore through the house, running as fast as he could with the cursed diaper between his legs, looking for his brother. 

 

   He eventually found sam, in a room that looked to be made for a toddler. That made Dean frown for a second,  _why did Sammy get the room meant for an older boy..?_ Dean only let himself dwell on the for a second, before rushing over and shaking Sam awake, "Sammy! Sam, wake up, some crazy people have us, sammy, you've got to get up!!", Sam woke with a groan, "de-" Sam cut himself off, his older brother looked like a big baby, in a light green onesie, obvious diaper buldge, and a pacifier attached to the top of his outfit, hanging down his chest. "What the hell happened to you????" At that moment Sam looked down to find he was in spiderman pj's and a pull up, and he had been asleep in a bed made with superman sheets. "Dean...what's going on..?" Sam sounded scared and that broke Dean's heart. "I don't know sammy...but we're gonna get out of here, okay...it's going to be alright..."

 

   The boys carefully tip toed out of the rooms, holding hands, and found their way to the livingroom, the lights were off and the boys couldn't tell if anyone was in the room, so they carefully padded into the room, when suddenly the lights flicked up and there were two men, one was the man from earlier and the other was the guy from the club.

 

   Gabriel was the first one to speak up, his voice was stern, but certainly caring. "I know you're scared, both of you, but you have no reason to be...this is your home now, you're safe here, me and your daddy are going to keep you safe." Cas nodded a long to this. "please, just sit on the couch and let us explain, tal,ING to us won't hurt anyone, and if at the end of our talk you still want to leave, then you may..." Dean nodded, he was sure he and his brother would want to go, so they might as well take the easy way out. 

 

So the boys sat down, and Gabe and Cas gave them the best speech they would ever give in their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked this chapter! :)) Any suggestions or comments are more than welcome!


	3. I guess we'll stay..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes the decision to stay, but he's still not sold on this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, I'm so sorry that it takes me so long to upload!! I'm just so busy with school and work, put I'll try to get out a few chapters, because I have a 4 day weekend!!

   Cas and Gabe gave the boys their talk but Dean was hardly listening to what they said, as he watched the exits and held tight to his younger brother. What did catch his attention though, was the sound of Cas' voice breaking through to him, talking about keeping them safe and we'll fed. A roof over their heads and beds to sleep in. Dean couldn't help they way that resonated in him. If they had somewhere safe to stay, then that meant that Sammy could be safe and taken care of here, which was all that mattered to Dean. And so Dean found himself speaking up before he really knew what else wasdoing, cutting one of the men off mid-sentence.

   "Fine. We'll stay. But you need to feed my brother right now. And let us change out of these stupid outfits."

   Cas and Gabe shared a look. They had already discussed that maybe they should slow things down, and now was the chance to possibly start over fresh. They could ease the boys into this, that way they wouldn't be so upset, plus they'd still be able to keep and take care of them. So cas nodded and stepped back to give the boys space so they could get up and go to their rooms. 

   "Of course Dean, baby, anything for you boys. We'll get you some normal clothes and some food in your tummies right now."

 

 

 

After getting the boys into normal clothes, Cas was true to his word and gave the boys a nice homemade dinner of spaghetti and garlic rolls. During dinner Gabe and Cas set some ground rules for the boys, about the house. They decided there would be no swearing, no mean words or actions towards eachother or their daddies, they would spend the day as a family, but the the nights, from 7-9pm were for the boys to read or do whatever they pleased in their rooms. Everything else would come in good time, Cas and Gabe were sure, but for now they would take things slow, and ease their boys into this new life, until they could both fully accept their needs to be their baby boys.


	4. Not happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wants to take the boys shopping!

Cas wanted to take his boys shopping. His boy's did not want to go shopping. Gabe was no help. And so now they were all in the living room, dean and Sam squeezed into one couch. It had seemed that the boys preferred to squeeze into tight spaces together, so that cas and Gabe couldn't sit near them. It was already day two of the boys living there, and it wasn't going too horribly, but cas wanted to buy the boys things they wanted, not just what he and Gabe thought they would want.

"C'mon boys!! It'll be fun!! And we can buy you anything you might want!! I'll buy you both everything, if that's what you want!!" Cas was practically begging at this point, just wanting to spoil and spend time with his angels. And then something beautiful happened, Sam spoke up, sitting forward a little, despite dean trying to keep Sam glued to his side.

"I'd like to go shopping please..?" His voice was small and unsure, but Gabe kissed the top of his head as he walked by to get his keys, and cas couldn't help but notice the way a little smile shadowed Sams features. Interesting.

"Course kiddo", Gabe picked up his keys and slipped on his shoes, noticing the same thing that cas had. Sam wanted this, at least a little, and that was a good sign. "Come get your shoes on boys! And then we can go! But don't forget your coats, it's chilly!!"

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up with such a force that it pushed Sam back and he stomped over, to put on his shoes. Why couldn't Sam just keep his mouth shut?? What was his little brother even doing?? Letting Gabe kiss his head?? Asking to go shopping?? Dean felt like the only sane one here, but there was no way he was gonna let them take Sammy shopping, with out him. He had to keep an eye on Sam. Not that Cas or Gabe was going to leave him home alone anyways.

Sam frowned softly when dean pushed on him but he shrugged it off, getting his shoes on calmly, and he smiled softly to himself when he thought no one was looking. Dean hadn't even bothered to ask Sam if he wanted to stay, when Cas and Gabe asked, and Sam knew he should hate this, and be fighting it, like dean, but it was so much better than living on the street. And on top of that, Cas and Gabe were real nice, and all Sam wanted was a home, and this one was way more than jusy a home, it seemed perfect.

 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

At the store, currently Dean is staring, no, wait, glaring at the back of Sam's head. Sammy on the other hand, was happily holding onto Gabe's hand, as they walked through the store for "adult" babies, whatever that was, just chatting with the man, aimlessly. Really, it made Dean sick. Gabe couldn't get enough of his little boy though, listening intently, as Sam told him about dogs, which were his favorite animal.

 

"And-and they just have the cutest faces and the softest fur!! I just don't understand how someone could not love them!! Do you see the problem?? There should be no homeless dogs, cause everyone should have at least 5!!" Cas laughed as Sam finished his rant on why there shouldn't be any homeless dogs, Cas just thought it was so cute how passionate his little boy was and it made him happy, to see him happy. "

 

5 huh baby?? 5 doggies sounds like a lot though, don't you think??" Cas stifled a smile at the look Sam shot him, it was both bewildered and seemingly offened.

 

"You can never have too many doggies!!! 5 isn't even that many!!" Sam threw his hands up, but then started to run off towards a section of stuffed animals. Cas and Gabe said he could have whatever he wanted, and this was definitely what he wanted but a pair of arms locked around him, and he whined, pushing the form of Dean off of him. "Dean, quit it, you're being annoying!!"

 

"You can't run off by yourself!!" He turned to Gabe, glaring him down, voice highly accusing and very upset. "You let him run off."

 

Gabe nodded but looked down to meet Dean's Angry eyes, while Sammy darted off to look at toys with Cas. "I know Bubba, but I could see him, which is why I let him go, Sammy was okay, and I know you don't believe this, yet, but I have both of your best interest at heart. I would never let anything happen to either of you. I know you think it's not possible, but I love you both very much, Dean, you're my little boys. I'm always going to protect you."

 

 

Dean grumpily turned and started to walk away. Gabe's words had pulled at something inside him, but he chose not to think about that, couldn't think about that, even when Gabe kissed to top of his head, as they walked back of over to Sammy and Cas. Cas smiled at Dean, who flat out ignored him, not caring, or at least telling himself he didn't care, about the way it looked like it pained cas.

After that little episode, cas and Gabe rounded up the boys and took them over to the sippiy cups and bottles, wanting their boys to have the chance to pick out their own things.

"Okay, so heres how this gonna go, Sammy, we need you to pick out as many sippy cups as you want, and you can have a bottle or two if you'd like. And dean, honey, I know you don't like this, but we need you to pick out some bottles and maybe a sippiy cup or two, okay??"

Dean sputtered and glared at Gabe. How dare they let Sammy have sippy cups?! Dean was the older brother, the big brother, and they, not only wanted to baby him, but make him the younger brother?! And he glared even harder when he saw the way Sam relaxed, when Gabe's hand found its way into his hair, slowly massaging the boys head. "Why do I need to get bottles?! I'm not a baby and I'm not going to be the baby!! Make Sammy get bottles!!"

"Dean, you're both our babies, we just think it's best, for you to get bottles, and for Sammy to have sippy cups, okay?? Please, let's just get this stuff done with, and then we can go look at toys!!" Cas finished his words off with the crook of his finger, motioning for the boy to came stand with him to look at bottles. And when Dean shuffled over and started looking at bottles with cas, he told himself he was doing this, so they could get out of here, and definitely not so he could go look at toys.

After all the basic shopping was done, they had gotten the boys an array of bottles, sippys, and outfits. Plus Gabe and Cas had made sure to snag some Pacifiers that they thought would suit their littlest baby boy, for when he was ready to accept this, and then they made their way over to the toys, deciding that the diapers and pull ups they had at home would do for now, until the boys were ready to wear them, and then they could come pick out their own.

"Okay, start tossing things into the cart!! We're gonna buy you boys whatever you want, as a reward for being so good today!!" Gabe smiled and ruffled Sam's hair, when he let go of Gabes hand to run off and go look at stuffed animals. Sammy had been talkative today, and so much more willing to try than dean, that Gabe genuinely believed that the little boy was having a good time, and if Sam was being honest, he was! His daddies were so nice and the more time he spent with them the more time he wanted to spend with them, but of course Sam would never admit that to dean, knowing his brother would just tell him that he's crazy, for wanting to do this, but right now Sam didn't care, totally letting that go, to start tossing countless stuffed animals for himself into the cart.

Dean on the other hand just stood there uselessly, until he felt a light smack on his bottom from Gabe, which lead him to yelp and scoot away from him, right into Cas' chest, where cas wrapped him in his arms with a laugh, and dean glared at Gabe, who held uo his hands, feigning innocence, for getting him stuck here, trapped by cas' arms. "Lemme go, lemme go right now!!"

Cas smiled, just walking forward, so that Dean would have to walk as well, forcing him deeper into the toy isle, by the stuffed animals with Sam. "C'mom sweet boy, let's pick out some stuffed animals!! Whats your favorite animal, hmm??" Cas kept his voice sweet and soft like honey as he rubbed little circles into Dean's arms, and dean couldn't help the way he relaxed, just the tiniest bit against cas, as he studied the stuffed toys quietly. He still didn't want to do anything childish, but he has to admit it felt safe here, hidden from other people by cas' larger body.

So when dean still didn't speak up, Sam decided to do so for him, once he was done getting himself some stuffed animals and an assortment of other toys that is, coming over and towing Gabe behind him, holding his hand. "Dean likes tigers and lions...any big cat, really...he likes all kinds of animals...just not dogs...he thinks dogs are scary, even though they're not!!" Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean when he was done talking, not understanding how his brother could not love dogs.

Dean didn't like how childish Sam sounded, but he hissed out at his younger brother, mad at him for exposing him like that. "sammy, shut up..."

"Shh, it's okay baby boy, Sammy is just trying to help us get you some things you'll like...here, come look, let's see what we can find..."

They ended up standing there for 15 minuets, before dean finally gave in, and let cas get him a few stuffed animals. One of which included a stuffed bee, which, Cas made sure to tell dean, was Cas' favorite animal.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Once home, cas and Gabe helped the boys unload all their new things into their rooms, and then onto the couch, to cuddle for the time being, and cas decided that maybe today wasn't perfect, but they seemed to be making incredible progress with Sammy, and Dean, well, he was pretty sure Dean would come around eventually!


	5. Sammy, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy talks to his daddies, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter my loves!

    A week later and things were still pretty much the same. Dean fought everything, tooth and nail, still against just giving in, and letting his daddies care for him. While Sam seemed to struggle to give into his needs, simply because Dean said so, but Sammy was definitely easier to care for, occasionally taking comfort in his daddies, and letting them in a little, but recently, today, Sam decided he wanted that to change. He wanted this, and just because his big brother didn't, didn't need to affect him anymore. He liked Cas and Gabe, and he trusted them to take care of him.

 

    And that's how Sam found himself outside of their bedroom door, after he and Dean had slipped away to have alone time in their rooms, at 9, and so he held his breath and knocked softly at the door, no going back now...

 

  Cas was the one to answer the door, smiling brightly when he saw Sammy standing there, ushering him into the room, and he and Gabe had anticipated Sammy to come soon, so this wasn't a huge surprise to Cas. "Hey sweetheart, what's up?"

 

    Sam answered as he crawled up into thr bed, whenGabe beckoned him over, curling up between Cas and Gabe, speaking up, once settled. "I...I just wanna...", Sam's cheeks heated up, not able to say what he wanted, a little embarrassed, because of how mean Dean was to him, Sam took anything for Cas and Gabe.

   "Its okay baby, take you're time, we're listening.." Gabe ran his fingers through Sam's hair as he waited for the boy to collect his thoughts.

It took Sam a minute, but finally he was able to speak up. "I-I want this...i wanna be your baby...i know Dean doesn't like this...but I do...and I wanna give it a real try...please??" Sam sounded a little shy and scared but Gabe and Cas shared a smile. 

"Of course baby boy, your dada and I would love to do that with you. You wanna go full in?? You want your daddies to take care of you??" Cas kissed his cheek, when sam nodded and Gabe kisses his temple.

"Okay babes, so how about daddy and I get you into a nice pull up and your pjs, and then we can talk rules and we can just talk, okay??" Gabe waited for a nod for Sam, before scooping him up, and making his way to Sam's room, to get him changed.

Once in Sam's room, Gabe helped him undress, making sure his boy was comfortable, before helping him step into a Spider-Man pull up, and some soft PJs, that made him look like a little moose. And just seeing sam like this made Gabes heart melt away into a puddle of slush. "Oh baby...you look so precious...", Sam blushed at Gabes words, but he let his dada pull him close and cover his face in kisses, because it felt good and warm and safe.

~~~~~

 

 

After Gabe got Sam dressed and settled back into bed with him and Cas, he rubbed his arm gently, speaking up. "There will be rules baby, okay?? Your daddy and I are gonna give you these rules, to keep you safe okay??"

Sammy nodded and bit his lip, hoping that the rules wouldnt be too harsh or mean, because he just wanted his daddies to be nice to him. "Kay..."

Cas placed a soft kiss to the top of Sam's head, starting off with the rules, keeping his voice a soft tone, not wanting to upset Sammy. "Firstly baby, your bed time is at 9, no more staying up for an hour and doing whatever you want, dada and I will give you a bath before bed, and then you can sleep in here or in your own room." Cas paused, thinking and then spoke up again. "Oh! And you'll have a nap time, if Dada and I think you need one."

Gabe picked up the next rule, rotating the talking between himself and Cas. "Secondly, you have to let daddy and I know, when you have to go potty or if you have an accident. " 

"Also in this house we don't hit or say mean things to one another. We use our big boy words, and we tell each other how we feel, alright?? And we definitely don't use naughty language."

"And that's about it honey...but the most important rule is that you always let daddy and I know if something is wrong or if you need something baby. You can't keep things from us. You have to trust us to care for you, and to give you whatever you need from us."

Sammy nodded, processing all of the information his daddies had just given to him and his nerves settled. None of their rules were mean or harsh, they all made sense, and Sammy figured he could follow them easily. "Okay...i can do all that..." Sammy yawned, cuddling back into the big bed, curling up, while Cas rubbed his back, and Gabe pet his hair. The attention from his daddies soon had sam doozing off, into a peaceful slumber, sleeping through the night, for the first time in years.


	6. Big brothers are mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets little Sam and things don't really go over very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a bit of angst this chapter and a very mean Dean Winchester.

    Sammy woke up of the next morning, warm amd comfy, slotted between his two daddies, head on Cas' chest, while Gabe ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

When sam stretched a little, alerting the two men that he was awake, he heard a soft chuckle by his ear looking up to meet the bright blue eyes of his daddy. "Hi..." Sammy stuck a finger in his mouth, and nibbled on it, shy, not sure how he should act around the two men after last night.

Cas smiled down at Sam and kissed his head, as Gabe smoothed the hair from their baby's eyes. "Hi sweet boy, did you sleep well?" Cad smiled when Sam nodded, just happy to see his boy like this, not even bothering to tug the finger out of his mouth just yet, wanting to just study his little angel for a moment.

Eventually though, Gabe sat up a little, earning a whine from the sleepy boy, when he lifted him into his lap. "What do you want for breakfast Sammy, I'll make you anything you want."

"I...I like pancakes...and fruits...and...and bacon and eggs...amd orange juice..." Sammy spoke in short little burst, still shy about telling his daddies exactly what he wanted, but he also wanted to eat.

Gabe nodded, standing up, Sam in his arms, letting the boy settle on his hip before starting downstairs, covering his face in kisses. "You're dada's little boy, aren't you?? I love to cook and my baby seems to have quite the appetite!!" Gabe cooed at Sam when he earned himself a giggle and nod from the boy.

Cas came downstairs a minute later, having stopped to see if Dean was still asleep, he found that the boy must already be up and walking around. And he was assumed correct when he walked into the kitchen, greeted by Deans hard words. 

"What the fuck is this Samuel?! You're letting this happen!? You're being such a big baby!! I get it, you wish you would have had a daddy growing up, but this is ridiculous and stupid. They can't become your parents Samuel, you're too old for this s***."

Gabe stood quietly, bouncing Sam on his hip, hearing his baby sniffle and feeling his tears on his neck, he gave Cas a desperate look, turning and going over to the fridge to pour Sammy a sippy cup of Orange Juice, to try and sooth the baby. While Cas came up behind Dean, steering him back out of the kitchen by his shoulder, sitting him down on the couch, sterner than he had ever been with him, done with Dean bullying Sam into doing what he wants, just because Dean is stubborn. "Dean Winchester, what was that?"

"You can't-" 

 

Cas cut the boy of kneeling in front of him, eyes a darker stormy blue, and if there's one thing Cas doesn't tolerate, it's bullying. "No Dean, I can, you may not want to accept this the way that Sam does, but you live here for right now, and you're under my roof and my control and you will give me a good explanation for what just happened in the kitchen, or I will put you over my knee and then in the corner, and then you're still going to give me an answer, so I suggest you just tell me what I want to hear now."

Dean didn't even believe cas, because the man and his husband had been so kind to him, letting him walk all over them, he didn't believe that he would lay a hand on one of his precious babies. "Fuck off."

And before Dean knew what was happening, he found himself across Cas' lap, face in the couch, Cas' hand on his ass, after that hand pulled down his pants and underwear so that he was bare bottomed, as Dean kicked and struggled to get away. "Let me go, fuck off you asshole, let me go!!"

Cas knew that Dean wasn't fighting as hard as he could have been, which gave him the permission he needed to land a hard swat on the boys white cheeks. "Shush. Daddy is going to talk and you're going to listen, and we're going to get this done with quickly, okay??" Cas pressed a kiss to the small of deans back, rubbing his bottom soothingly, to allow Dean to catch up with all of this and relax.

"Fine. Just do it..." The little boy sounded pouty and a little scared, but still the defiant little boy that he would probably always be. But Cas nodded, and landed a firm smack to the boys right buttcheek and then his left. 

"Do you know why Daddy is giving you this spanking Dean??" Dean nodded and recived a light warning smack. "Daddy needs you to talk to him Dean."

Dean yelped and spoke up, sniffling softly, as the smacks were starring to sting. "C-cause I was mean to Sammy...I said mean things to him...i made him cry..."

Cas stopped with the smacks, just rubbing Deans bottom for now, wanting to go easy on the boy for his first spanking. "And why would you do that to your brother, hmm??"

"B-Because all of this is so s-stupid!! And he gave in too quickly!!" Dean hiccupped, starting to cry, even though Cas was no longer hitting him.

"And why is this so bad Dean? It makes Sammy feel good, and it makes him happy. What's so wrong with that??"

"Its just wrong!! We're nearly grown men!! We shouldn't want to be your babies!! We should be taking care of ourselves!!"

"But why honey? You have two people here who want you to be happy and healthy and to take care of you, is there really anything wrong with that??"

Dean thought about it, but then he shook his head , crying harder, because recently seeing Sammy slowly accept this, it has made Dean wonder if it was really all that bad, but it was supposed to be bad, because this was wrong, and he finally blurts out, "I-I don't know anymore...its supposed to be wrong!!But Sammy is so happy!! But it's not fair, cause I wanna be happy too!!"

Cas nodded and he had been waiting to hear this from his little boy, knowing that he needed a firm prompting, and a hand to guide him. "How about you just let Dada and I take care of you baby?? You don't have to call us your daddies yet, but how about you let us take the lead on this, let us baby you, and show you what it would be like honey. Would you let us do that??"

Dean nodded, silent again, but Cas didn't mind, just happy for the validation from his baby. "Okay, let's go talk to Dada."


	7. Hi there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Little" Dean meets little Sam.

Cas led Dean back into the kitchen by his shoulders, setting him down next to Sam and Gabe. "You have something to tell your brother, don't you Dean?"

    Dean nodded, and his eyelashes were still wet with his tears, and it made him look so much younger as he watched Gabe hold his baby brother. "I'm sorry I was mean to you Sammy...I was just scared, and I didn't know what to do, so I responded badly..."

   Sammy wiggled in Gabes lap, so that he could look at his brother, and he knew that Dean was struggling, he just wished Dean would let their daddies help him. "It's okay Dean...are you...are you gonna be little too?"

  His daddies watched Dean carefully to see how he would answer, and Cas smiled, when Dean shrugged, shyly, but then he nodded. "Maybe...I'll try. Okay Sammy?" Sam nodded and then turned to Gabe, as his tummy rumbled. "Breakfast dada, hungry."

Gabe nodded and smiled, getting up carrying Sammy on his hip as he went, bouncing him playfully as he went about cooking.

 

~~~~~~~

 

After breakfast, Gabe took Dean upstairs to get changed, leaving Sammy with Cas, in the living room, watching the news. Currently, Gabe was trying to get Dean to lay on the changing table. "Dean, bubba, didn't you tell your daddy and Sammy that you were gonna give this a real try?" Dean nodded but didn't answer Gabe with words, so Gabe continued to talk, as he lifted his grumpy little boy up and onto his hip, bouncing him there a bit. "Then I need you to let me diaper you honey bunny. And I need you to let me take care of you." 

Dean whined, when Gabe lowered him onto the changing table, because it was cold here, and Dean was embarrassed on top of it, not wanting the other man to see his junk. "No...I don't need this...put me down..." Dean wasn't really fighting like he normally did, mostly making his displeasure known, but all Gabe did was hand Dean that stupid stuffed bee that Cas has bought him.

"Sorry baby boy, but I'll make it quick, I promise." Gabe wasted no time, completely stripping his boy and diapering him up quickly, placing a kiss to Dean's bare belly when he was done. "All done, my brave little man, now you can help Dada get you dressed!"

"Feels funny." Dean grumbled as he sat up, still holding the bee in one hand, using the other to prod at the diaper that spread his legs apart. "I don't like it."

Gabe smiled, cooing, as he watched the boy pout. Dean was acting more and more like his little boy. "Well, that's too bad baby. You'll get used to it, I promise!" Gabe lifted Dean up again only to set him back down on the bed, holding up a light blue onesie and a peach colored one. "Which one babes?"

Dean wanted to tell Gabe where to shove it, but the man was being so nice to Dean, and to Sammy so he sighed and pointed to the blue one. Then he let Gabe slip the onesie onto him, where it pinned closed on the back. This made Dean nervous, he wouldn't be able to take the stupid outfit off, with out someone's help, which he hated. Dean didn't want to be so dependent on these men, who he barely knew. 

But Gabe didn't give Dean too much of a chance to think about all that, scooping him up once more, as Dean brought the bee along, rubbing his fingers in its fur subconsciously, as he was carried downstairs.

 

~~~~~

 

"Why does Sammy get to wear normal clothes??" This was the first thing Dean whined, when he was sat in Cas' lap, returning from upstairs.

"Cause Sammy is older than you, in headspace." Cas tried to explain, but his boys face stayed pouty and unhappy as he watched Sam come closer, and sit next to Cas, taking one of Dean hands in his. Sammy thought his brother looked so soft and adorable, and he watched Dean with a bit of wonder, but he did speak up, wanting to make Dean feel better.

"I have to wear a pullup Dean...and I drink from a sippy cup. You don't need to feel so silly or scared Dean, no one's gonna make fun of you, and there's nothing wrong with being the baby..." Sam's hand had moved to Dean cheek, rubbing the warm skin there in soothing circles as he watched his brother relax a bit.

"Promise Sammy? You don't care if your big brother acted like your little brother?" Dean looked so fragile right now, but also so young, with his big green eyes watching Sammy so intently.

"I don't care Dean. I wanna meet little you. I wanna play with my baby brother, because he looks so precious right now. Can you please let me meet him Dean? Stop fighting him..." 

"Okay Sammy."

Cas and Gabe watched in awe, as Sam did what they had been trying to do for weeks, getting his brother comfortable and slowly sinking him into his headspace. Cas turned to Gabe. "They're so wonderful, our little angels."

Gabe nodded his agreement, watching his boys with glassy eyes. "It took a minute, but I think we're close to having our little boys, cassie." Gabe smiled, looking on, as Sammy pet Dean hair, getting him to relax back into Cas' chest, and just watch some kiddy show about bubble and guppies, and all Gabe could think was 'things couldn't be better'


	8. Little boys little boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Gabe finally get a day with their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally fully get to meet the little boys!! :)

   The next morning Dean woke up in a crib, vaguely remembering that he had let Cas put him there the night before, when bedtime had rolled around. Dean also noticed that his bladder was on fire, but he was refusing to go, because Cas and Gabe had already told him that he need to start going, "potty", in his diaper. Soon though, Cas came in, greeting the boy with a warm smile, coming over to pet his hair. "Good morning sleepy head. How did you sleep?"

   "Uh...good...good, I slept well last night, thanks Cas...it was warm...and nice in here...yeah..." Dean wasn't quite in his headspace yet, but he wanted to be, just sleepy and in need of a good cuddle, and maybe a warm bottle.

     Cas chuckled, sensing that the boy was close to his headspace, but not quite in it, so Cas scooped up the baby, sticking a finger into his diaper to check if he was wet, kissing his head when the baby grumbled something about stopping. "Come on sleeping beauty, you wanna go wake up your brother??"

      All Cas got was a sleepy nod that told him the little boy in his arms was barely awake himself, but he bounced him as he walked, bringing him into Sam's room, and placing the boy on the bed. "Go get him tiger!", Cas smiled on, as Dean worked his way between Sam and the stuffed dog that he was holding, tugging at the sleeping boys hair softly. "Sammy...up...Cas says s'time to get up..." Dean poked at his brothers face, still half asleep himself, subconsciously moving in closer to Sam, to steal his warmth, curling up and shutting his eyes as Sam wrapped an arm around his little brother, shushing him.

    "Shush Dean...go back ta sleep..." Sam held Dean close and protective, already feeling the need to protect the smaller boy, even in sleep. Cas smiled, deciding to go help Gabe get breakfast ready, and let the boys sleep a little longer, that is of course after he took countless pictures of his sleeping angels.

    "Hey handsome." Gabe greeted Cas when he walked into ther kitchen, smiling when he saw that his husband was empty handed. "Couldn't even wrangle up one baby? C'mon Cassie, you're better than this!" Gabe instantly broke into a smile though, when he saw the pictures Cas had taken.

    "You try waking up two bundles of baby, after they get comfy like that!!" Cas defended himself with a laugh, pinching his husbands butt as he stepped past him, looking for a drink, and getting ready to make Dean a bottle and get some juice for Sammy. "You know, Dean seems so little this morning. I don't know how Sammy did it, but I think he brought Dean out of himself." Gabe nodded in understanding, "Yeah, but I'm not complaining, I just want to get to know my little boys now. I want to spoil them and see them smile, and I don't care how we get there." Cas hummed in agreement, getting the boys drink ready and setting the table.

 

 

 ~~~~

 

 

  Currently the whole family was sitting at the breakfast table, the boys had both finished their food, but now the daddies were faced with a new problem.

    Dean didn't want his bottle, it was a bottle of Apple juice, same as Sam was drinking, except Sam was drinking from a sippy cup, which annoyed Dean to no end. "I'm not drinking out of a baby bottle! I wanna cup like Sammy!" Dean pouted, caught some place between big and little.

     Gabe reached out and smoothed back his hair, twirling a few strands around his fingers, having noticed that Dean responded best to physical affection. "C'mon bubba, just a little drink baby?? It's yummy and nice and cool!! Just take a lil sip, please?"

    Dean pouted up at Gabe but he liked the way Gabe pet his hair and he hoped that if he took a little drink, the petting would continue, so Dean picked up the bottle and tipped it back, sucking on it a little and testing to see how it worked, surprised, when he slurped on it, that apple juice shot back into his throat causing him to cough and choke in surprise, which in turn cause Gabe to jump up and pick his baby up, patting his back and bouncing him a little bit. "Shhh you're okay baby, you're okay..." Dean hid his face in Gabe neck as Gabe bounced him around, situating himself, when Gabe sat on the couch, and held the nipple of that damned bottle to Dean mouth.

    Dean gave Gabe a nasty look, but Gabe only smiled back and nudged the bottle closer to Dean, until the boy let Gabe put it in his mouth, as Dean began to suckle softly, letting Gabe handle the flow control for right now. After a few minuets Dean pushed the bottle away from his mouth, the burning of his bladder back with a vengeance, as Dean wiggled around to try and get the feeling to go away, with out alerting anyone in the room of his new problem, but when he made eye contact with Sam, he knew he was fucked.

    "DEAN NEEDS TO GO POTTY!!"

   "SAM SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!" Dean blushed a deep red, and tried to bolt from Gabes lap, but Gabriel held him in place and shared a knowing look with Cas, who came over to sit in front of his husband and baby boy. "Dean, my little angel, we need you not to hold it in like this sweetheart, you're going to hurt yourself, if you don't just let it go naturally"

     Dean was cursing Sam so hard in his head right now, as Castiel spoke to him, that he almost didn't realize it, when Cas reached out a hand and started to apply a gentle but growing pressure to Deans belly. Almost.

     "NO!!! NO NO NO!!" Dean tried to get himself away, but it was useless, and his eyes welled with big tears as the pressure became too much and his bladder released into his diaper, causing Dean to burst right into tears. But his daddies were quick and already Gabe was up, bouncing and shushing him, as he carried Dean up the stairs and into the nursery. "You're okay baby boy, dada's got you, just a quick diaper change and you'll feel so much better."Gabe talked to Dean as he worked, trying to keep his boy distracted and make this change quick. "You were so brave, such a good boy for daddy and I. You're always such a good boy Dean. So good. I'm so proud of you baby boy, shhhh, don't cry, there's no need to cry honey bear..."

     Gabe tapped the new diaper shut and scooped Dean back up, settling him on his hip, and picking up a pacifier from the night stand, placing it between the boys lips, shushing him when Dean whined and went to spit the babyish object out. "Shhh...just trust me baby, please don't spit out your paci...good boy..." Gabe smoothed back Dean hair and paced to room as he bounced Dean on his hip.

    Dean soon settled, head on Gabes shoulder, clinging to him for dear life as he sucked vigorously on his pacifier, embarrassed but relaxing, as he slowly starts to realize that Gabe doesn't mind if he let's go, and rest. So that's exactly what Dean does, shutting his eyes and falling asleep to Gabes even breathing and soothing bouncing, as he talks and sooths Dean to sleep.


	9. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Gabe find that Dean's new favorite word is "No".

     They new family was one week into having both baby boys and things were going quite smoothly, until Cas woke up Saturday morning to find Dean in Sam's bed, which wasn't the problem, the problem was that when Cas woke the boys up, Dean refused to budge, not even getting up when Sammy tried to coax him out of bed, only using the word "no."

     Sammy eventually picked up his baby brother, wanting to show his daddy what a big boy he was, taking care of Dean. "C'mon Dean, we gotta go get food! Don't you want food??" To Sammy's surprise but not to Cas, all Dean did was curl up in Sam's arms and mutter a sleepy and unhappy "no".

    Sam turned to his daddy, unsure what to do with this new information as they walked into the kitchen. "Daddy...Dean loves food...he wouldn't ever say no to food!!"

    Sam looked worried, but it quickly turned to offence as his dada scooped Dean up from his arms and went back to cooking.

     "What's this I hear?? My honey bear doesn't want my cooking??" Gabe poked at Deans belly to try and get a reaction out of him, but to no avail, the boy just pouted and shook hi head. "No"

   Gabe sighed, but bounce Dean as he cooked, while Cas got Sam seated at the table, handing the older boy a sippy cup. "How are you feeling this morning Sammy?" Cas smoothed back his boys hair, wanting to make sure they gave him enough attention too.

    Sam smiled as his daddy toyed with his hair, drinking from his sippy cup before answering  smiling up at Cas when he was done. "I feel good daddy... do you think we could maybe play outside today?" Sam loved playing outside, especially because his daddies had bought a supper cool play set for him and Dean, that had swing and slides big enough for them both.

    "Of course we can baby!!" Cas leaned forward to kiss Sam's head, just wanting him to be happy, plus it was so cute to see Sam play. "We'll go right after breakfast"

 

 

 

~~~~~

 

 

 

    After breakfast and getting the boys changed, of course not with out plenty of "No" protest from Dean, Gabe and Cas got their boys outside. Currently Gabe was chasing Sam around the huge backyard, and it made Cas smile and turn to Dean, who was just sitting on the back porch with him, playing with a twig. "It looks like daddy has three baby boys, doesn't it Dean??"

    "No"

      Cas sighed, but reached over, plucking Dean up from his spot, and placing the baby in his lap, so that he could cuddle him close, and rock him a bit. 

     Dean couldn't help bit enjoy this though, he liked it when one of his dad- Cas or Gabe...held him. He didn't know where the thought of "Daddies" came from, but he quickly pushed it away, and watched Sam play with Gabe, choosing not to dwell on the little mental slip up, because something just felt off with him today, his tummy felt a bit funny and his head was fuzzy.

    "Daddy look!! I'm wayyyy faster than dada!! He's a slow poke!" Sammy laughed and ran in circles around Gabe who pretend to stumble and lunge for him, like a big dummy, but it made Sam laugh like crazy, that is, until he was caught! Gabe had scooped him up and now he was spinning with Sammy in his arms and everything was blury and Sam and Gabe were both dizzy, but Sam thought this was perfect.

    It was even better when his dada got so dizzy that he feel to the floor, holding Sam on top of him, everything still spinning around them. "DADA!! AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN!!" Sammy chanted and yelled, and gosh, was Cas glad that they owned all the land around them, because if they had neighbors, they surely would have complained about all the noise his baby was making.

    Speaking of noise, Cas hadn't heard anything from Dean in a while and the boy wasn't moving around or fidgeting. So Cas looked down, to check on him and what he found made his heart soar. Dean had his head all tucked up under Cas', using his chest as a pillow, Dean has somehow in sleep pushed his thumb into his mouth, and he was currently sucking on it every few beats, fast asleep.

     Cas motioned for Gabe and Sam to come over, making sure they were silent, before showing them the little angel in his arms. "Now, you two rascals need to quiet down!!" Cas teased and winked at them both. "The little prince is sleeping!"

     Sammy sat down next to Cas, as quietly as a little boy could be, tenderly reaching out a hand to touch at his brother. "Daddy...can I touch him?" Sam just wanted to brush away the little sweaty fringe that had made it's way to Dean's forehead, wanting to watch his brother like this forever, having never seen him this relaxed before. 

   Cas nodded, and so Sam reached out and ever so carefully he pushed back the hair from his brothers face frowning when he noticed something. "Daddy...Dean's real hot...but it's cold outside..."

   Gabe frowned and felt Deans forehead, since Cas couldn't, with both his arms holding Dean up, frowning when he noticed the same thing Sammy had. "He's right babe, Dean feels really warm, he's sweating up a storm, and his little cheeks are flushed...maybe this is why he was so fussy today, huh?"

   Cas nodded, already standing and heading off inside. "You're right, okay, Sammy baby, come with me, and Gabe, darling, will you go get the thermometer?" Gabe nodded and went off to find the object, while Sam trailed Cas to the couch, worried and obviously scared. "Is Dean gonna be okay Daddy??"

   Cas nodded, laying Dean down on the couch before coming over and squating down in front of Sam, taking one of the boys hands, finding it sweet that he worried so much for Dean, but not wanting him to be scared. "Of course Sammy, Deans gonna be just fine, the poor baby probably has a cold or a tummy bug. That's nothing dada and I can't handle, he'll be good as new real soon baby, you'll see."

    Sam nodded but played with his fingers, suddenly looking a bit older, surfacing a bit from his headspace. "He can get really sick sometimes...He has a really weak immune system...and throwing up scares him, I mean it really scares him, he gets all shaky, and it makes him cry, which sometimes makes him throw up more. And his coughing can get so bad his throat bleeds...please....please take care of him, I don't want him to be so scared and so sick...especially not if he's going to be so little, I don't know how he'll handel it."

    Cas' heart broke at the reminder of how bad his boys had had it before, and he pulled Sam into his arms, smoothing back his hair. "Thank you for telling me that Sam, but I promise you, we're going to take the best possible care of Dean that we can, and you can be here the whole time to help us, okay?"

    Sam nodded and he hugged Cas back, only moving away from Cas when he heard his brother stir on the couch, looking over in time to see Dean suddenly sit up and empty all of breakfast onto the front of his shirt and his lap, heart clenching when his brothers eyes welled up and he watched his brothers face tighten. Sam knew hell was on the horizon and his poor brother was going to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!! Please leave comments below and lemme know what you think! :)


	10. The Little Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Dean is sick and his daddies take care of him with the help of big brother sam

     As soon as Dean threw up, Cas was jumping into action. Taking Deans onesie off gently but quickly Cas used a baby wipe to clean any excess residue from the baby's face and chest, before sitting next to him and pulling his weepy baby into his lap.

    "Shhhh, you're okay baby boy, daddy's got you,I'm right here, you're all cleaned up honey, don't worry, dada and I are here, we're going to take care of you..." Cas rubbed Dean back as Dean sniffled and cried into his daddy's chest, not even questioning it when he thought of Cas as his daddy.

   Soon Gabe came down the stairs, with the thermometer in hand, frowning when he saw his baby so sad, but soon the poignant scent of vomit hit him and he quickly put two and two together. "Oh honey bear, what happened?" Gabe sat next to Cas and Dean on the couch to plays with the baby's hair.

     Sammy was the one that answered him though, climbing onto the couch on Gabes other side. "Dean's real sick dada...he threw up and it scared him..."

    Gabe kissed Sam's head. "Thanks bud...how about you got get your brother a bottle of cold water?" Gabe could sense Sam's worry, so he gave him the small task, so that Sam could help Dean and hopefully feel better.

Sammy ran off to do as his dada asked just wanting to be able to help Dean feel better, mean while Cas was holding Dean close, pressing little kisses to the baby's face. "Baby, we gotta take your temperature, will you open your mouth for dada, please??"

Dean whined his unhappiness, but, opened his mouth for Gabe, when he held the thermometer to Dean's lips. "Good boy...."Gabe cooed at him, using his softest tones, to just try and keep the baby calm.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

Later, after Cas gets Dean settled on the couch and Gabe is playing with Sammy on the floor, Cas notices that his baby is wiggly, but he decides not to mention it, but watches the boy out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to startle h jim, but he also worries that ghis poor boy might get sick all over again.

    The reason though, that Dean was so fidgety was because he couldn't seem to find a comfy position on the couch, and in his mindless wiggling, Dean doesn't even realize that he's wetting his diaper, until the deed is done, and there's nothing he can do but sit there, in his own, warm, pee. Shocked, because he didn't even notice, which obviously brought on a round of tears, because poor Dean was ashamed and he hated the feeling of the warm wetness clinging to his legs and as he cries he does something that no one was expecting.

     "DADDYYYY!!!"

     Dean's cry was panicked as he reached out for Cas, and Cas only had a moment to share a beautiful look with Gabe, both of them glowing to see the regression in Dean, it had even caused Sammy to look up from his toys and smile just as the boy's daddy scooped dean up, smart enough to stick a finger in the boys heavy diaper.

   "Oh baby, it's okay, you just went potty, you're okay..." Cas held his sick and now wet baby close to him, wanting to bounce him, but not wanting his baby to throw up again, and Dean coughed and choked on mucus and tears. "Gabe, sweetheart, will you go get some new diapers for Dean, the changing mat, some wipes and powder, and Deans bee please?"

      Gabe nodded and headed off upstairs to get the diaper supplies, smiling at his little family, as Sam rejoined Dean and Cas on the couch. Dean's tears had stopped at the mention of his bee, so now only his lower lip trembled occasionally broken by a little cough or two, and Cas smiled when Sammy came to see them, leaning forward to kiss his head. "Hi Sammy."

    "Hi daddy..." Sam giggled at the kiss but he watched his baby brother intently, like dean might blow up at any time, which caused Gabe to laugh as he came downstairs and started to set up a diaper changing station. "Buddy, you wanna come help Dada set up??"

      Sam nodded and raced off the couch, just wanting to help, and Dean shifted awkwardly, already embarrassed about his little freak out and literally dying from the embarrassment of calling Cas daddy, the only worst thing he could imagine now was the fact that Sammy was going to watch him have his pee diaper changed.

    Cas just rubbed Dean back as he boy wiggled around, still just glowing from the fact that Dean had called him Daddy, but soon he picked Dean up off his lap and laid him on the changing pad, unbuttoning his onesie as Gabe got his diaper ready. "Hey Sammy, honey, why don't you play with Dean and give him his bee?" Cas suggested, knowing how embarrassed Dean must be right now, he hoped this would help.

    Sammy nodded, and sat by Dean's chest, making sure his back was to Dean's lower half, Sam knew just as well as Cas that his brother was embarrassed, so he handed Dean his bee with a smile. "Hi De..." Sammy let the nickname slip, watching how little his brother was struggling to be, Sammy knew he just needed to let go, which was hard, because Dean was feeling so unwell. But Dean did blush and smile at the nickname, it was something Sam had called him when they were really little, and he reached up and pulled his bee quickly onto his face to hide the blush, but Sam just thought it was cute and he gently pried Dean's hands and bee away from his face, Sam's voice no louder than a soft coo. "Peak-a-boo"

   Dean just frowned and covered his face back up again, how dare Sammy think Dean was childish enough to be distracted by that or find it funny! 

    But Sammy did it again, this time making a face at the little boy, sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes. "Peak-a-boo!"

   This time Dean had to stifle a laugh but Sam saw it and tickled his brothers sides a bit. "Smile de!!"

   This time Dean really did laugh and how silly his brother was and he covered his face again. "Sammy you're be'in silly!!" Deans words and laughter kept Sam going though, until Dean broke into a coughing fit as he laughed, then Sammy calmed down and just pet the baby's hair for the rest of his diaper change, not wanting to get him too worked up.

     Once Cas and Gabe finished with deans diaper, and watching their boys play so nicely together Gabe stood up and smiled at Sam. " Buddy, if you go sit on the couch, nicely, you can hold Dean and give him his baba, how's that sound??"

   Sam nodded his head vigorously and he rushed over to the couch, sitting to he could hold Dean, while Cas made Dean a bottle of warm milk this time, wanting the baby to sleep.

    When Cas brought back the bottle, Dean was just settling in Sam's arms, too tired to think about the fact that Sam was holding him, or that the nipple of a bottle was being nudged between his lips, he just sucked sleepily, and laid his head on Sammys chest, loving the fact that his brother was big and warm, a good comfort for a sick baby, at the end of a long day.


	11. Parks can be scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deam and Sammy go to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is gonna kinda be a two part chapter! Not everything will be resolved in this one!

    Sammy wanted one thing and one thing only today. You see, Gabe had mentioned to his little boys, that he and Cas knew of a playground for littles, just like Sam and Dean, and ever since Sam has been dying to go, but his daddies always seemed to have one plan or another to keep them from the park.

    But today was different, today, they had no plans, and Dean was feeling completely better and no longer sick and so Sam already made his daddies sware that they would take him to the park.

   So thats how the little family found themselves sitting in the car, parked outside the park. Gabe was getting the boys out of the car, and Cas was getting the diaper bag with everything they would need for today. 

   Sammy had already jumped out and raced over to where Cas was, impatiently tugging on his daddy's hand. "Dadddyyy, hurry up, you're sooooo slooooow!!"

   Cas just chuckled, shutting the door and letting Sam drag him over to the play area. "Okay baby boy, you can go play, but remember what we talked about. No talking to strangers, play nice, and stay where we can see you, okay??" Sam nodded and before Cas could say another word, Sam had raced off to make friends and play.

    Meanwhile, still back at the car, Gabe was just getting an unhappy Dean out of the car and perched on his hip, rubbing the boys back through his cute little Batman shirt, which Dean had picked out all by himself the other day at the store.

   Gabe knew this must be hard for Dean, his first time really out in public like this, but Cas and Gabe knew he's would have to leave the house at one point or another and not just to go to the store. "What's wrong honey bear? What's got my baby all pouty today?"

   Dean had wrapped his arms around Gabe and managed to smoosh his face away in Gabes neck, so his voice was muffled, from his hiding. "Don't wanna be here. Wanna go home."

   Gabe nodded and walked over to where Cas was sitting, keeping Dean, just moving his so Dean could sit in his lap, and keep his face pressed into Gabes neck, sending his husband a small smile. "I know baby, but the park is a fun place! You could play with Sammy and make friends...and we'd just be right here..." 

   Cas reached out to smooth back Dean hair, gently running his fingers through the fluffy mess. "De, baby, just give it a shot...can you do that for us?"

   Dean started to shake his head, but then a weird thing happened, Dean felt himself being lifted from Gabes lap and handed over to what felt like like Sammy, and that Idea was confirmed when he heard Sammy speak up.

   "My new friends wanna meet De, can I take him Dada? Pretty pretty please? I promise I'll take good care of him!" Sam hit his Daddies with the puppy dog eyes, and they shared a knowing smile, just thinking that Sam wanted to include Dean his fun, but if only they would have known what was to come, but unfortunately they did not, so the daddies nodded their permission and sent Sammy off.

    Once Sam got Dean to the group, Dean just sat there, unsure of what to do with himself, just clinging to his brother. 

    Sammy spoke up to introduce Dean to everyone. "De, that's Taylor, she's 5, that's Aiden, he's 7, that's nia, she's 6, and that's Jackson, he's 8..." Sam pointed to everyone as he spoke and then said something that made Deam want to run right back to his daddies. "And I told them that I was 7 and you're 3...and since we wanted to play family De, we needed a real baby...so you can be the real baby!" 

    Dean blushed brightly and started to shake his head, but no one was paying attention to his, Sammy was just babbling on about people's "roles". Apparently Jackson and Nia were the mommy and daddy, and Taylor, Aiden,  and Sam were the kids, and Dean  was the baby. 

    For a while, once the game began, the older kids left Dean alone, to suck on his fingers, and watch them play, but soon Jackson got the "great" idea, that he wanted to change the baby's diaper, and Dean didn't like that one bit. "No...stay away from me...I don't wanna play..."

   Dean started to get up and walk away, but Jackson was bigger then him and in one swift stride he had Dean pressed against him. "Wet your diaper little baby. Now." Jackson started to pressed against Deans bladder, like he had seen other parents do to baby littles and Deam whimperd out, tears rolling down his rosy cheeks, humiliated and hurting from the harsh pressure.

    Sammy tried to help, going to push Jackson away, but it only caused Taylor to push Sam in return. "Stop it Sam, you'll ruin the game and we'll never play with you again."

   Sam went to say something to her, when a loud sob left his baby brother, as Dean couldn't hold it anymore and Jackson forced him to wet his diaper right there. Apparently though, that wasn't the worst of it, with all the pressure and tension in Deans body, when he relaxed, he did the worst thing he could image. 

    "Wow, he really is a baby! He pooped and peed in his little diaper!" Jackson pushed Dean to the floor from where they were standing, leaning over him. "Maybe I shouldn't change his diaper, maybe he should have to to just sit in it, like the big baby that he is!"

    The others laughed, but Sammy could no longer just sit by and let this happen so without another word or glace at these nasty kids, Sam shoved Jackson to the floor and then scooped his baby brother up, rushing him to their daddies, knowing that they would know what to do.

    Both Cas and Gabe quickly shot up, and into action as soon as they saw Sammy carrying poor Dean, who was a sobbing mess, covered in sand and scratches from when he was shoved to the floor. Gabe took Dean from Sam already heading to the car with the baby and the diaper bag. So Cas got to questioning Sam.

   "Sammy baby, what happened?" Cas' voice was soft, seeing that Sam was obviously upset as well.

    "I-I made him come play baby with us...and then one of the boys wanted to change Deans diaper, so he pushed on his belly and made him wet and mess himself...then he pushed Dean on the floor so hard daddy...and he made him sit in his messy diaper...and Dean was so scared Daddy...and I just let it happen...cause I wanted friends..." Sammy sniffled and Cas pulled him into his side, running his finger through Sam's hair.

    "It's okay baby, it's not you're fault...you did a good job, bringing Dean back when you did..." Cas' blood was boiling with the fact that someone had hurt his baby like this, but he suppressed that anger, for the sake of his boys.

   Gabe had listened to Sam's retelling, just as livid as Cas, but he too hid that away, just running his fingers up and down Deans back, laying out the changing pad in the backseat, and quickly laying his little boy down on it. "You want dada to get you out of this icky diaper honey bear?"

    Dean nodded, and when Gabe pulled a pacifier from the bag, Dean took it, more than happy to have the object in his mouth right now, as he cried and rubbed at his eyes, so embarrassed to have done that in front of other people, he felt like such a baby, especially now that his dada was changing his diaper in the back seat. And his head hurt from hitting the ground when Jackson pushed him. It wasn't very nice of Jackson, Dean was sure about that.

   Before Dean even came back to focus though, Gabe had cleaned him up and put him in a nice and fresh diaper, throwing the other away in a near by garbage can. Dean reached out for him though, when Gabe went to put him in his car seat. "Dada stay?"

    Gabes whole heart melted with those words, hearing his baby call for him like that, so Gabe nodded, putting the diaper bag on the floorboard and sitting in the back with Deam, pulling the boy into his lap, and hugging him close. "Of course honey bear, I'll stay." 

    Cas smiled when he saw Dean in the back, curled up with Gabe, still crying a little but not as distraught, so he got Sammy settled in the back with them and then took Gabes keys, starting the drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know it's been a while guys, but I've been crazy busy!! Ill try to update as frequently as I can!!


	12. Daddies know how to make it better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is distraught about the park situation, so his daddies spend the night comforting their little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back my dudes, I'm so sorry I've been so busy, but hopefully Ican create an update schedule and get my life together!!

      Once home Cas and Gabe took both of their little boys up to the main bedroom. Currently Dean was laid out on Gabe, head on his chest, sucking his pacifier, still upset as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sammy sat between Cas and Gabe, watching his baby brother nervously, hating to see him so sad, so he turned to Cas with big and sad eyes. 

    "Fix De, please?"

      Cas chuckled but he kissed the top of Sam's head, rubbing his back a little. "Okay Sammy, and how about you give dada and I some time with Dean? You can play with your toys, yeah?" Sammy nodded and went to the play mat that Gabe and Cas had set up in their room.

       When Sammy had gone Cas turned to Dean, rubbing the soft and warm skin on his baby's cheek, heart breaking as he watched Dean's emerald eyes fill with tears. "Hi baby boy..."

      Gabe could feel Dean's breathing change as he started to cry again and Gabe began to run his fingers through Dean's hair. "Shhh, you're safe now honey...Daddy and I are here...nothing will happen to you..."

       Cas smiled at a sudden idea and he slipped out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a bottle of warm milk and a heated up chocolate cookie. "Look at what daddy brought you baby!!" Gabe cooed at Dean and helped his little boy sit up.

       Dean's tears slowed as he saw what his daddy had for him and he reached out for the bottle and cookie, quickly taking it when  Cas complied. 

      Both Gabe and Cas watched their baby intensely as he sat on Gabes lap, quickly devouring his cookie and drinking his milk. He was starting to relax now, as he looked between his daddies, having been so upset because he was embarrassed, but seeing how normal everything was here at home helped him to calm down and feel normal again too. 

        Once Dean finished his milk he handed his bottle back to his daddy and went back to laying on his Dada, this time wrapping his arms around Gabes neck, so that he could twist the hair on the back of his neck around his fingers, finding that soothing too. "M'sleepy...Daddy and Dada go sleep with de now??" Dean yawned cutely and nuzzled deeper into Gabes chest. It was only 8:30 when Gabe checked the clock on the wall but the baby had had a long day and Gabe could understand why he was sleepy.

       Soon with Cas petting his hair and Gabe rubbing his back and bottom, dean was sound asleep and drooling on his Dadas chest. Cas smiled over at Gabe once Dean was asleep. "So, we're never going to that park ever again, yeah?"

    Gabe nodded. "Agreed." He leaned over and gave his husband a sweet kiss, just enjoying the night, watching one of their babies play while he got to hold the other one.


	13. Big accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is a big boy. So why did he pee his pants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for ages and I give you my sincerest apologies! I'm in the process of moving and getting ready for senior year and I have had little time to write!

     Sammy was a big boy. He was Dean's older brother now and his daddies oldest baby, and he took great pride in that.

 

    Currently Sam was watching Dean for his daddies. He had the baby in his lap and he was giving him an afternoon bottle before his daddies took Dean away for his nap.

   

      Dean was a bit squirmy today and Sammy had to go potty pretty bad. But he was a big boy, and a big boy wouldn't leave his brother to go potty, a big boy would stay and hold it, until his baby brother was taken care of, even if said baby brother was a wiggly mess.

 

     So that's how Sam found himself, 20 minuets later, desperately holding his bladder, sitting next to his daddy now. Cas has come with Gabe to sit with their boys. Currently Cas was holding Dean, while the baby napped, and Gabe was in the arm chair.

 

     "Look at him Gabby. Our little angel, fast asleep, look at those chubby little cheeks! I'm not gonna make it, he's too heckin' cute!" Cas was cooing over Dean while Gabe leaned closer so he could smooth over one of Dean's rosey cheeks gently with his thumb.

 

     _This._ Sammy thought to himself. This was why he couldn't ask one of his daddies to go to the potty. They were both so happy right now, fawning over the baby, and Sammy didn't want to ruin that, by breaking the moment to have one of the take him to pee, although his bladder was burning. 

 

      Soon Sam realized though why his daddies always told him not to hold it. It happened while he was sitting on the floor, head rested against Gabe's calf as he stacked legos together. The poor little boy didn't even realize what was happening at first, too caught up in his toys. Gabe how ever did notice and he frowned, getting off of the couch and squating down next to Sam. "Baby, what happened? Did you accidentally go potty on yourself?"

 

     Sam sucked in a breath at the warm and wet feeling, brought to his attention by the man next to him, and with tear filled eyes looked down at the floor around him. The puddle wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it definitely wasn't good either.

 

      Gabe didn't wait for his little one to verbally answer instead quickly grabbing some towels to clean the mess, a change of clothes for Sammy, and Dean's changing pad.

 

    "Okay sweet boy, dada is just gonna dry you off a little and then change you into new undies and shorts okay? It okay angel, its really no biggie."

 

    Sam sniffled to himself. This was a very big biggie. He was supposed to be a big boy, but he had an accident and he was sure that this wasn't how big boys behaved.

 

     By the time Gabe was finished, Sam was really and truly crying, cheeks wet as his dada carried him back to his own recliner, the mess all cleaned up and gone like it never happened.

 

      Sam started speaking as soon as they sat back down, sobbing into his dada's chest. "M'so sorry dada! I held it cause I wanted to be a big boy, but I wasn't a big boy! And I went potty on the floor!"

 

    Gabe shushed his baby, patting his back and bouncing him until Sam was calm enough to listen and he smoothed the hair out of the boy's face and made Sam look at him. "Baby, listen to Dada okay? You are still mine and daddy's big boy. You always will be. You're also always gonna be our baby, and we love you so much. But don't forget that big boys can have accidents too. That's why they're called accidents babes. Okay?"

 

   Samy though about it for a second, his tears mostly gone at this point. "Promise dada?" Sam held out his pinky, taking his pinky promises very seriously.

   

      Gabe smiled and locked pinkies with the sweet baby in front of him, wanting to see him happy again. "I pinky promise angel."

  

      And Sam was content with that, curling up on Gabes lap, positioned so he could listen to Gabe's heart beat. Sammy decide that yes, he was still a big boy, he was just maybe a big boy who had accidents.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first little chapter!! ^_^


End file.
